That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 8
by Music.Piano27
Summary: This episode is called Food for Thought.Sonny and Chad finish their dinner and he drops her off.Something happens between when she gets dropped off and when she gets into her apartment.And, the cast of So Random is sick of their food.Find out more!


That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 8 Hey guys! That do you think so far of the series? Please Please review, subscribe and as as a favorite!  
Thanks!  
Also, I don't know how to end season 1 so if you have any suggestions, let me know!  
And if you have anything else to say,...one word! REVIEW!  
Bye For Now! And Enjoy!  
This episode is called, "Food For Thought"  
*************

Chad kept driving his car until he parked it in front of Sonny's building.

"So I guess this is it," Chad said as he looked at Sonny with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah,I guess so," Sonny replied as she reached for the car door.

"Sonny,"

"Yes Chad?" Sonny asked before getting out.

"It was the best night I've had ever and I'm glad you were a part of it," Chad said with a signature smile.

"Thanks, I,..uh same here," Sonny smiled.

"So I'll see you at the studio tomorrow then," Chad said.

"Yeah,...tomorrow,see ya," Sonny said as she opened the door with one hand and got ready to get out.

Chad quickly grabbed her left hand before she got out. "Thanks,"

"Good then," Sonny replied.

"Good night," Chad said as he let go of her hand and she stepped out of the car.

"Fine" Sonny fake smirked.

"Fine" Chad said turning that smile into a frown.

"Great" Sonny continued.

"Great" Chad shot back.

"So we're good then," Sonny replied without letting up.

"So I'll pick you up at 8," Chad clicked his tongue and winked.

"For what?" Sonny questioned curiously.

"Don't you remember? Our first date! See ya," Chad said playfully and drove off.

Sonny backed away from the curb and walked inside the she entered her apartment.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sonny announced as she set down her things and looked for her mom.  
Connie was in her room watching TV.

"Hey did you hear me?-" Sonny asked as she opened the door. Sonny gasped,"MOM! How could you!"

"Sonny! Why are you home so early?" Connie asked eying the clock. it was only 9:30.

"Mom! I've talked to you about this many times before! You know that it makes me upset when you do this!" Sonny complained as Connie turned off the tv.

"I know! I'm sorry sweetie," Connie said as Sonny sat on the edge of Sonny's bed and looked down. Connie stroked Sonny's hair.

"You promised," Sonny pouted.

"I'm sorry honey, I promise I will never do it again," Connie said looking straight into her daughter's eyes.

Sonny was doubtful. So she didn't give a direct answer. "I'm tired from all the hard work today so I'm going to sleep early," Sonny said as she walked into the bathroom,took a shower, got changed in to her pj's and went to sleep.  
Her mom went back into her own room and went to sleep too.

Sonny lie awake in bed, thinking about what happened. "I can't believe I told Chad how I felt!" Sonny thought as she felt a rushing feeling in her heartbeat.  
She slowly drifted off to sleep keeping that night in her dreams.

Meanwhile, in Chad's apartment, Chad was starring at the ceiling and thought about what had happened that night.  
"Wow, Sonny didn't freak out when I told her I had feelings," Chad thought and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sonny was walking in the studio and then she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch-hey Sonny!" Chad quickly covered up.

"Hi Chad," Sonny said.

"So,..." Sonny thought out loud.

"So,..." Chad followed.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Sonny asked.

"Uh yeah, about last night,..."Chad began.

"Yeah,...what do we do about it?" Sonny whispered.

"Umm,uhhh,..." Chad felt is heart skip a beat. "I'll call you later," he walked off.

"That was strange, I though I saw Chad's hand get sweaty," Sonny thought as she entered her dressing room.

"Hey Tawni," Sonny greeted with a smile. Tawni sat in front of her mirror looking at her own reflection. Normally, if Tawni sat in front of her mirror she would still at least say 'hi' or something.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked as she lightly nudged her.

Tawni snapped out of it and then looked around. "You scared me Sonny!" Tawni screamed as she clutched the edge of her jacket.

"Uh sorry, it just seemed like you weren't paying attention," Sonny apologized as she walked across the room to get ready for rehearsals.

"It was my Tawni time duh!" Tawni replied as she got up from her chair.

"Well you should of at least of replied with a 'go away' or 'it's Tawni time!'"Sonny put her hand on her hips.

"It's time for rehearsals," Tawni said avoiding the question as she skipped out of the door.

"That was strange," Sonny said as she got changed into her costume. "She didn't even get changed from her regular clothes,"

Tawni skipped back inside just as Sonny walked out behind of the curtain where she was changing.

"I forgot to change into costume," Tawni said as she quickly hopped into her closet and came out a few seconds later.

Sonny's cell phone started to ring. "Moooo" "Mooooo"

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Tawni asked.

Sonny glanced at the caller ID it was Chad. "Uh no,"

"How come? That moooing is getting annoying!" Tawni snapped.

"Ok, ok!" Sonny said as she ignored the call.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Tawni asked curiously.

"It wasn't important?" Sonny held her hands up in a shrug.

"Let me see your phone," Tawni warned as she took steps towards Sonny.

"No! I mean,... why do you want to see it?" Sonny asked holding her phone away from Tawni and backing up.

"Let me see the phone and no one gets hurt," Tawni sneered.

"Tawni,...if you think about it isn't it kinda silly to be grabbing people's phone for no reason?" Sonny rambled.

"I want to see who called you," Tawni replied calmly and stopped walking towards Sonny. Sonny still slowly inches away.

"If you give you my phone, will you calm down and not do any harm to it?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" Tawni replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What is going on with Tawni? First she's all crazy then she calms down?" Sonny thought. She swiftly deleted Chad in her call log and handed her phone slowly to Tawni. Tawni gently took the phone out of Sonny's hand and looked through her call logs. Then she handed it back to Sonny.

"So did you find anything on there?" Sonny asked.

"No, I was just making sure that wasn't Chad calling but the last person who call you was your mom," Tawni replied acting normal again.

"Uh Tawni?" Sonny asked inching a little bit closer to Tawni.

"Yea?" Tawni asked as she put on her coco moco coco.

"Why did you need to make sure Chad wasn't the last person who called me?" Sonny asked while secretly turning off her phone so her phone wouldn't ring.

"Just curious. Besides, it would be weird if he kept calling you for no reason,"

"Right! ha ha ha," Sonny fake glanced at the wall and then had a worried expression on her face.

"As much as I would love to stay here and talk," Tawni began sarcastically. "We have to rehearse,"

"Let's go" Sonny said as she and Tawni walked out the door of their dressing room.

After they practiced, the cast of So Random went to the cafeteria to eat lunch. They all piled onto the pile and got trays. They all got their lunch and sat down.  
As usual, they got scarf and barf. (Mentioned in season 1 episode 3) Yesterday they had ick,ick on a bun, and ick on a stick. (From season 1 episode 9)

Nico,Grady,Zora,Tawni and Sonny complained.

"It's not fair! Mackenzie Falls gets steak,meatloaf and lobster!" Grady said as his stomach grumbled.

"And I'm the pretty one! And pretty people get good food!" Tawni whined as she flipped her hair.

"This is a act of injustice! We must act at once! We need a plan!" Zora shouted as she stood on top of her chair to declare their independence.

"Mackenzie Falls gets whatever they want,when they want. It's all because of Brenda, the lunch lady she loves Mackenzie Falls," Sonny crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you're all right. We need to make up a plan!" Nico cried.

"I already said that you numskull!" Zora cried.

"Oh,sorry," Nico slumped back in his chair.

"How about we get Sonny to get us food! No one spends more time with Chad other than her!" Tawni suggested.

"Good thinking Tawni!" Zora replied with a nod.

"What? No! Isn't there another way to not get scarf and barf than sending me off to flirt for food?" Sonny put her hand on her hips.

"She has a point," Nico said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"What if,...what if we replace Brenda with someone who loves So Random and hates Mackenzie Falls?" Zora asked.

"Great idea!" they all shouted.

"Duh! I'm a genius!" Zora stated the obvious.

"So here's the plan,..." Zora began as they huddled together.

*************************  
So what do ya think? I hope it's as good as my first ones! Season 1 will end on episode 11 so it's only 3 more episodes until the season finale!  
You may be thinking when am i going to start season 2! Don't worry! I'll post it soon, like I do with all my regular stories.  
I will try to post as much as I can and as soon as I can!  
Thanks! =) Also, don't forget to review (if you want) ;)


End file.
